Forum:A Fantasy Audited War 2 Basepage
Selections I'll be kicking off the "A Fantasy Auditer War 2" tournament on Matt's behalf. The rules are simple; list thirty robots that you'd like to have in the tournament. Almost all heavyweight robots are allowed. However, over time, we have established a list of robots that we consider too good to include. These robots are the most recent versions of Razer, Tornado, Storm II, Terrorhurtz, Atomic, and Firestorms 3-5. If people don't mind, I'd like it if the older versions of these robots, and also some middleweights, should be allowed, and I will include one of each in my personal picks. If people think this is a bad idea, I'll change my selections. All participants can also choose two of their selections to be 'priority picks'; these are given automatic entry to the series. All robots to receive more than one vote will also be guaranteed entry. Therefore, it is pointless to vote for a robot with more than one vote, or if they are a priority pick. The remaining spaces in the competition will be filled by randomly selected robots with one vote. I'll oversee the selection process, and keep track of all the robots that are given instant entry. Matt will bring the numbers up to 128 when he closes the nominations, although these robots will most likely remain secret. :Well, I'm fine with the whole "older versions of "unbeatable" robots" thing, although I do kinda question the purpose of the whole middleweight thing. I know middleweights have fought against heavyweights before, but generally they've been kinda...well, forgone conclusions. Of course, such is the risk of any RWW tournament, but I'll see what others think. CrashBash (talk) 19:33, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree that most middleweights would needless inconclusions with little hope, but I think the exception would be the Typhoon machines. The middleweight Typhoon is in the same kind of boat as the older versions of banned robots. I personally would like to see how the Typhoon Twins cope with a heavyweight opponent, but I'm quite happy to remove them if you're still against the inclusion of middleweights. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:38, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :I have a question, seeing as the max weight limit for this tournament is 100kg, will robots who had to remove parts because they came in overweight in series 3 and 4 get to keep their parts (say, Heftys srimech, Cerberus' head in series 4, Robocows head just to name a few), as, seeing as they're already at a disadvantage being 20 kilos lighter, it might be interesting to see how they'd do with the parts that put them over the old weight limit. RelicRaider (talk) 03:28, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I think it's a bit too speculatory to give robots weapons we haven't seen before. Hefty's srimech could have been any level of effectiveness from 13Black to Hypno-Disc to Mute. Cerberus is allowed to have its head, of course, but otherwise I'd say no. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:29, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Confirmed Entrants Priority Picks *Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit *Big Nipper *Cyrax *Diotoir (Series 5) *Dominator 2 *Gyrobot *Hefty *Hydra *Kronic the Wedgehog *Mace 2 *Onslaught *Razer (Series 4) *Revolution 2 *Ruf Ruf Dougal *Supernova *T.R.A.C.I.E. *Typhoon Twins Two+ Votes *√3 *13 Black *259 *6 Million Dollar Mouse *Agent Orange *All Torque *Anarchy *Black Hole *Blade *Cassius (Series 2) *Cedric Slammer *Chaos 2 *Corkscrew *Crushtacean *CV *Cnquering Clown 2 *Corporal Punishment *Crusader 2 *Dantomkia *Fluffy *frenZy *General Chompsalot 2 *Granny's Revenge 2 *Gravity *Hodaf the Bad *Hyperactive *IG-88 *Judge Shred 3 *Kan-Opener *Kat 3 *Killerhurtz *King B Powerworks *Mega Morg *Mute *Plunderbrid 5 *Psychosprout *Rammstein *Rick *Ripper *Robochicken *S3 *Sir Chromalot *Spam *Spawn Again *Splinter *St Agro *Tetanus 2 (Series 6) *Steel Avenger *The Big Cheese *Thermidor 2 *Tough As Nails *Trazmaniac *Tut Tut *Vader Misc The following robots have received more than one vote; however, each vote is for a different version of the machine. These robots will appear in the tournament in some capacity, but it is undecided which version they will use. *Cassius (2 votes for Cassius, 1 vote for Cassius II) *:I'll sacrifice a priority pick to have Cassius from Series 2 Matt Talk to me 10:02, June 2, 2014 (UTC) *::Done. I'll keep this here for reference. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:29, June 2, 2014 (UTC) *Hypno-Disc (2 votes for Series 4, 1 vote for Series 6, 1 vote for Series 5) *Panic Attack (2 votes for Extreme 2, 1 vote for Series 6) *Wild Thing (2 votes for Series 4, 1 vote for Series 5, 1 vote for Series 6) *Atomic (1 vote for Series 4, 1 vote for Series 5) *Disc-O-Inferno (1 vote for Extreme 1, 1 vote for Series 7) *Gemini (1 vote for Series 4, 1 vote for Series 5) *Mortis (1 vote for Series 4, 1 vote for Series 7) *Shredder (1 vote for Shredder, 1 vote for Shredder Evolution) *Sumpthing (1 vote for Series 4, 1 vote for Series 6) *Tsunami (1 vote for German Wars, 1 vote for Series 7) Nominations ToastUltimatum Bolded robots are my priority picks. *√3 *Blade *CV *Edge Hog *Ewe 2 *'Gyrobot' *Hammerhead (Series 3) *Hyperactive *ICU *Impact *Infinity (UK) *Mayhem *Mega Morg *Mute *NEATer Machine *Panic Attack (Series 6) *Pressure *Probophobia *Revenge *Rick *Scar *Scraptosaur *Shredder *Spam *Tetanus II (Series 6) *Tornado (Series 4) *Trazmaniac *'Typhoon Twins' *Vader *Wild Thing 2 Of course, I'll change Tornado and the Typhoon Twins if people disagree with their inclusions. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:15, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Madlooney6 #'Diotoir' (Series 5) #'Dominator 2' (series 6) #Typhoon #Broadsword #Splinter (series 5) #All Torque (series 3) #Wild Thing (series 5) #Mega Morg (series 7) #Panic Attack (extreme 2) #Nemesis #Cassius 2 #Killerhurtz #Dantomkia #Chaos 2 #Shredder Evolution #Berserk 2 (series 3) #Rammstein #frenZy #Ming DieNasty #Zorro #Mighty Mouse #Velocirippa (series 7) #Vader #IG-88 #Bot Out Of Hell #Crushtacean #Bigger Brother #Chaos #Weld-Dor 3 #Mute I've picked 20 with the top 2 of my list being my priority robots. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:39, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry mate, Terrorhurtz is on our ban list. Unless enough people want to take it off the ban list, you'll have to replace that one. I didn't expect to see Dominator II as a priority pick! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:50, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Dominator 2 is a top notch robot, why wouldn't it be a priority pick? Sam (BAZINGA) 20:28, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::I just didn't realise you were a fan of Dominator II. You're allowed another ten picks if there's any more robots you'd like to nominate. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:35, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::It looked awesome and was pretty powerful and resilient. Plus, the minibot of it is one of my favourite minibots. Picked another 10. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:09, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Jimlaad43 *'Ruf Ruf Dougal' *Dantomkia *Anarchy *Steg 2 *Black Hole *Spawn of Scutter *Fluffy *'Revolution 2' *Robochicken *Mr Nasty *S3 *259 *Spam *Behemoth *13 Black *Kan-Opener *Spawn Again (Series 7, not ever Series 6) *Granny's Revenge 2 *Crushtacean *Panzer Mk4 *IG-88 *Hodaf the Bad (Redemption Champion) *Tough as Nails *Ripper *Roadblock *Shear Khan *G.B.H. *Psychosprout *Hypno-Disc (Series 4) *Cedric Slammer Priorities in bold. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:44, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure only TWO robots can be priorities. Also pretty sure Psychosprout is a lightweight. CrashBash (talk) 20:41, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I would still allow Psychosprout as it took part in the main competition, but as Crash said, only two robots can be priority picks. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:47, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Read that bit in a hurry, sorry. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:16, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :Anarchy removed as proirity thanks to another vote. New one replaces Dominator 2. No more changes from me. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:28, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Storm 2 replaced. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:34, June 2, 2014 (UTC) RelicRaider * Wild Thing(series 4) * Hypno Disc * S3 * Chaos 2 * 13 Black * Spawn Again * Panic Attack(series 5/Extreme 2) * Pussycat * Cassius(series 2) * Kan Opener * Sir Chromalot(series 6) * Supernova * Fluffy * Blade * Agent Orange 2 * Suicidal Tendencies (series 4) * Spawn Again (series 7) * Disc-O-Inferno * Mortis (series 7) * Thermidor 2 * Raging Reality * Steel Avenger * Hefty * King B Powerworks * Tiberius 3 * St Agro * Firestorm II * Comengetorix * SMIDSY * Judge Mech :Thanks for your votes! Which version of Panic Attack are you voting for? I've voted for the Series 6 version, while Sam voted for the Extreme 2 version. By the way, Dominator II was Sam's priority pick, giving it confirmed entry, so this makes your vote for Dominator redundant. Free to change it. Same goes for you, Jimlaad. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:45, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :Well, seeing as my Dominator vote is redundant, is there any chance I could double vote for a robot? Or is that disallowed? And I've gone for the series 5/extreme 2 panic attack. RelicRaider (talk) 20:48, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::So you basically want another priority pick? Well seeing as Jimlaad also voted for Kan-Opener, just make that one a regular pick, and put priority on another robot. Then just replace Dominator with something else. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:53, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::No, I don't mean another priority pick unless robots with two votes automatically go through. Either way, I've taken the priority from Kan Opener, if it already goes through with both of mine and Jims votes, and I'll decide who to give the other priority to. Also, if I decided to give te priority to Wild Thing, the series 4 version, would that automatically beat all if the other versions out? :::EDIT: Ok then just reread the rules (it's difficult on an iPhone you know) and so I've taken the priority from Kan opener and in deciding which other robot to use it on. RelicRaider (talk) 21:06, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, I think it's fair that choosing Wild Thing (Series 4) as your priority pick would guarantee that specific version entry. In fact, I was tempted to give one of my priority picks to Panic Attack Gold, because I really wanted to see that in the competition, but I decided not to so that I wouldn't be disappointing fans of the normal version. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:12, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::Scratch that, whilst I prefer the s4 version of Wild thing, I'm indifferent on which version goes through, so I've given the priority to a robot I doubt anyone else will choose, so I've chosen hefty. RelicRaider (talk) 21:21, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :Judge Mech didn't even qualify though, so I am against its inclusion. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:51, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::We have a fair idea of it's capabilities though. It lost to Henry 2 and most of the insides came from Pain, which was retired and disqualified. RelicRaider (talk) 15:10, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Why not just go for Pain or Spam then? Jimlaad43(talk) 16:19, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Because I prefer Judge Mech. RelicRaider (talk) 18:17, June 2, 2014 (UTC) CrashBash Decided to take advantage of the middleweight/nerfed "unbeatable" options. If you'd rather I didn't have both as my priorities, please say. *'Razer (S4)' - Nerfed "Unbeatable" *'T.R.A.C.I.E.' - Middleweight *Kat 3 (S7) *Aggrobot 3 (S6) *Sir Chromalot (S6) *All Torque (S3) *6 Million Dollar Mouse *Plunderbird 5 *Spawn Again (S7) *Ming 3 (S6) *The Big Cheese *Crushtacean (S6/7) *Corporal Punishment (S3) *Gravity (S7) *Tsunami (GS) *Conquering Clown 2 *Spin Doctor (EW2) *Warhog (S6) *Killer Carrot 2 (S7) *Disc-O-Inferno (X1) *Hyperactive *Twister (D2) *Hypno-Disc (S5) *General Chompsalot 2 (EW2) *Tut Tut *A-Kill (S6) *Pitbull *Trouble 'n' Strife *Corkscrew (S6) *Judge Shred 3 Might add more later. I picked the S4 version of Razer because it was still quite weakly armoured back then, plus it performed badly that year in general. CrashBash (talk) 20:52, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :I'd say Series 2 is the only Razer I see as allowable, as S4 did convincingly win the Annihilator. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:18, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I didn't want to say it, as I agree the Series 4 version of Razer is beatable, but I would also be more comfortable with the Series 2 version, as that's the only one with an obvious flaw. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:21, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::For me, that flaw was too obvious. It was between the S2 and S4 version, and I just thought the S4 version would put up a better fight without being overpowered itself. Plus, I wouldn't say it was a "convincing" win, personally. CrashBash (talk) 21:24, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :I still disagree with S4 Razer. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:44, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::It's no worse than your Storm II (Extreme 2) pick. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:14, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Thusly, Storm has been removed. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:51, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :Added some more, not really fussed if they're "in" already. CrashBash (talk) 19:48, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Combatwombat555 *'Big Nipper' *'Hydra' *Hellbent *Eric *Ripper *Killerhurtz *Agent Orange *Gravity *Anarchy *St Agro *The Steel Avenger *Corkscrew *Reactor 2 *Atomic 2 (S5) *Hodaf the Bad *√3 *Kat 3 *King B Powerworks *The Big Cheese *Tetanus 2 *CV *Trazmaniac *Granny's Revenge 2 *Psychosprout *Cedric Slammer *Tough As Nails Jimlaad, do you want to change your priority pick seeing as I'm backing Anarchy as well, or should I change my choice? Combatwombat555 (talk) 21:19, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :I've still got 11 spots left, so if there are any robots that has one vote and that anyone desperately wants in let me know, I'm not that bothered besides these choices. Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:33, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I could really take advantage of this because I have a lot of picks that I'd love to guarantee, but I shan't ask you for too many. Let's say... Tetanus II, CV and Trazmaniac. Thanks mate! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:44, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::No problem. :) Anyone else? Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:46, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Granny's Revenge 2, Psychosprout, Cedric Slammer and Tough As Nails please. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:33, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Ok, those are in, 4 more choices left for anyone else? Combatwombat555 (talk) 13:44, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Matt #'Cassius (Series 2)' #'Mace 2' #Recyclopse #Onslaught #King B Powerworks #Sumpthing #Sonic #Ally Gator #Armour Geddon #Crusher #Excaliber #Facet #Six Pac #Depoppesaurus Rex #Splinter #Judge Shred 3 #Flensburger Power #8645T 2 #S3 #13 Black #Crushtacean #Barbaric Response #259 #Mute #Rick #Black Hole #Ceros #Iron Awe 2.1 #Reptirron the Second #Mechaniac :A lot of your picks already have 2 votes and so are guaranteed entry, so you may want to change your choices a bit. Combatwombat555 (talk) 10:10, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, I'm not fussed really, took me long enough to come up with those 30! Matt Talk to me 10:35, June 2, 2014 (UTC) BizarroKing If it's not too late, here are my nominations with some to break potential ties. I tried reading through everyone's list so i didnt have any with 2 votes already but if I do, apologies. My priority picks are in bold like the others. #'Cyrax' #Scorpion (series 7) #General Chompsalot #Chompalot (Extreme 2) #Gravedigger (series 5) #Atomic (Series 4 version specifically so it won't be overpowered) #Attila the Drum #Wild Thing (to break a tie, I'll go with the 4th Wars version) #Crusader 2 #Mortis (Series 7) #Tentomushi (if we're allowing middleweights after all)' #Frenzy #The Bat #'Barber-Ous 2''' #Plunderbird 2 #The Mule #Hippobotamus #Gemini (series 4) #Anorakaphobia #Roobarb #6 Million Dollar Mouse #The Grim Reaper (series 7 of course) #Tut Tut #Rocky Bot-Boa #Conquering Clown 2 #Killertron (series 4) #Sump Thing (series 4) #Thor (series 7) #Rammstein #Hypno-Disc (series 4) BizarroKing (talk) 23:41, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :6 Million Dollar mouse already has a vote, so it would go through without being your priority. So you could always choose a different priority if you want. RelicRaider (talk) 07:48, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ::I will change my priority to Cyrax then if you are cool with it, unless that also has a vote already, to which I will choose Tentomushi for the lulz. BizarroKing (talk) 23:22, June 3, 2014 (UTC) snowdog140 Picking purely personal favourites here, so feel free to use my votes as necessary, will do my best to take part as much as I can as well! Onslaught Kronic (Series 7) Tsunami X-Terminator 2 Gemini Robochicken (Series 7) The Steel Avenger Stinger Plunderbird 5 Napalm 2 Thermidor 2 Crusader 2 Corporal Punishment Wowot Eye of Newt Sweepstake I think we could do another Ragnabot style sweepstake here. Votes for yes #Jimlaad43(talk) 20:39, June 1, 2014 (UTC) #Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:54, June 1, 2014 (UTC) #Sam (BAZINGA) 20:57, June 1, 2014 (UTC) #'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk)' 23:47, June 1, 2014 (UTC) #I would say I'm more for it than against it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:54, June 1, 2014 (UTC) #Matt Talk to me 10:02, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Votes for no # I just feel that it will cloud peoples judgement on who will win each battle. I hate to admit it, but I was supporting terrorhurtz to win a lot more than I would normally do so, when I had it as my main sweepstake robot, so unless we made people in eligible to vote on a battle their sweepstake is in, I think it would be difficult to say who's voting for a robot just because it's their sweepstake and who's voting or a robot because they honestly believe it would win. I don't know, I have my doubts, but I bet there will be more votes for yes so this is just something to consider. RelicRaider (talk) 21:14, June 1, 2014 (UTC) #:When we did it in Ragnabot, I asked about this, and you are supposed to ignore the sweepstake when voting. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:19, June 1, 2014 (UTC) #::I know, but it's difficult to do that, no one can prove you're voting for a robot because it's your sweepstake, so you could just as well do that and get away with it, and the temptation to send your winning robot through over a potentially better one can be a fairly strong influence on votes RelicRaider (talk) 21:27, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Comments I'd love to see another sweepstake, but do you propose all 128 robots going into the sweep, or just the semi-finalists? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:53, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :All. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:17, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I have reservations about doing it with all 128 robots, for the reasons Relic stated. I was never biased toward my sweepstake robots, but I could see that some people may have been influenced by the sweepstake in Ragnabot. I wouldn't be against it in the later stages though, because then there's less robots that people could be biased towards. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:21, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::I'd probably prefer only the later stages too, but that does mean each person will only get one robot. Combatwombat555 (talk) 21:29, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::I just think 16 robots isn't enough. We could have the 128 robots, but not give them out to everyone, maybe 5 max per person. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:30, June 1, 2014 (UTC)